Sick
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Naruto tenía su manera de aliviar la presión y el dolor pero realmente prefería las opciones que Sasuke le daba para olvidarse de ellos y vaya que no era tan mala idea excepto por la jefa y la constancia medica XD


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD ya saben el resto lol

**(Enfermo)**

* * *

**Sick**

Naruto se sentía a morir, tenía dolor de espalda, de cuello, de brazos y hasta dolor de pies.

¡Le dolían los pies de estar sentado todo el día!

Y todo por culpa de esa vieja y voluptuosa anciana ¿Por qué demonios tenia que obligarle a encargarse de su trabajo y el de ella al mismo tiempo?

Fácil, ella era la jefa.

¡Y que _grandiosa_ jefa que se gastaba!

Tener que atender las solicitudes de millones de personas por pérdida, trabajo, maltrato, depresión o por salud le estaba matando.

¿Y es que nadie pensaba en su salud?

Como vendedor de seguros su obligación era revisar cada solicitud y analizar si era conveniente o no para la compañía incluir a esa persona dentro de su "selecto" grupo de clientes asegurados.

Pero no es como si él realmente pensara mucho en esas cosas.

Si veía a alguien que realmente necesitaba el seguro, simplemente se lo daba. Y quizás muchos de esos contratos habían causado grandes y notorias perdidas a la empresa pero... después de todo esa no era su empresa.

Día tras día, su trabajo se reducía a dos simples sellos:

"Aceptado" y su amigo e inseparable compañero "Rechazado"

Los cuales tenia que estampar en millones y millones de solicitudes de al rededor cien páginas cada una.

¿Difícil?

No.

Lo realmente estresante y complicado no era estampar un sello y tampoco tener que revisar solicitudes de cien páginas mientras lo único que salía de su boca era un "Firme aquí, aquí y allí"

Lo realmente tedioso era tener que escuchar a millones de clientes contarle acerca de su vida personal ¿Acaso era muy difícil responder con menos de diez palabras la razón por la cual se solicitaba la póliza de seguros? No, al parecer los clientes siempre intentaban convencerlo de alguna u otra manera.

"—**Tienes un rostro muy dulce—**" Le había dicho una anciana y otras veinte habían coincidido con ella.

Y no es como si le fuera fácil negarse a una viejecita con excepción de su jefa, a una madre soltera, a un padre soltero, a un huérfano, a un damnificado, a un ladrón, a un neurótico, a un psicópata, a un ex convicto de alcatraz y mucho menos a un mal viviente.

Simplemente no podía negárseles, parecían ser buenas personas y especialmente el ex convicto de alcatraz quien quería asegurarse solo si por casualidad recibía un disparo de algún policía en medio de un asalto, nada fuera de lo normal. Simplemente era un hombre precavido.

Trabajaba más que cualquier empleado en esa empresa, claro que también producía más perdidas que cualquier otro empleado y quizás sus "grandiosos" méritos eran los causantes de su mala suerte.

Últimamente no había salido con la bailarina peli rosa ni con su amigo el doctor idiota "importante" y mucho menos con el resto de sus compañeros y eso lo estaba matando.

¡Necesitaba una cerveza urgentemente y de preferencia en vía intravenosa!

— **¡Naruto, mocoso! ¡Ya deja de soñar despierto y vuelve al trabajo holgazán!**

Y si él fuese una de esas serpientes que hacen ruiditos extraños ante el enemigo, seguramente podría escuchar los cascabeles de su cola pero como simplemente no lo era, se dedico a seguir a la anciana para intentar pedir un permiso para visitar al doctor.

¡Definitivamente el dolor de pies lo estaba matando!

—**Tsunade-Obachan quiero un permiso, necesito ir al doctor, dattebayo**— Tratando de ser lo mas respetuoso posible, trago saliva seca cuando la mujer dejo de revisar los papeles de su escritorio para verle de forma no muy maternal.

**— ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Ja! No sabía que ser idiota era un virus**— Naruto inflo sus mejillas y la vieja rió maliciosa. **—Recuerda que debes traer una constancia médica.**

**— Lo se, necesito el permiso...**

**— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso estas embarazado?—** la rubia tomó el talonario de permisos y comenzó a rellenarlo con la información de su empleado, pero estaba claro que no lo dejaría ir fácilmente.

**— No.**

**— ¿Tienes diarrea?**

**— No.**

**— ¿Cáncer?**

**— No.**

**— ¿Sífilis, gonorrea?**

**— ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Dame el jodido permiso, dattebayo!—** Y la paciencia del rubio se acabo justo cuando la rubia termino de llenar el permiso y antes de que ella lo golpeara por maldecir en su presencia se lo arrebato y salió huyendo del lugar.

Su dolor de pies era realmente importante, tanto como para arriesgar su salud.

Sin esperar ni un minuto mas, corrió y tomo el tren con dirección al oeste, siempre verificando a sus lados y en la retaguardia que su querida jefa no apareciera con un cuchillo o un bate de béisbol o cualquier otro objeto pulso cortante.

Con emoción bajó en la estación y caminó con tranquilidad, su dolor de pies había disminuido o quizás estaban felices de poder llevarlo a esa dirección.

Algo... un tanto idiota...pero justo ahora eso no importaba.

Uno que otro dolor se incrementó al llegar a la enorme clínica, pero bien que sabía la dirección de aquel idiota.

Piso 8. Derecho por el pasillo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda la única puerta a la derecha.

Justo como ese juego de Mario Bross...

_Doctor Uchiha Sasuke_

Y con tal solo leer la dorada placa, su piel se convirtió en gallina y poco le faltaba para cacarear.

¡Es que el dolor de espalda también lo estaba matando!

Toco la puerta y de inmediato fue atendido por Ino, la secretaria del idiota. A veces se había preguntado el por qué de su elección, imaginaba que después de haber armado un escandallo por causa de Karin, la secretaria anterior, Sasuke había decidido contratar a alguien menos nerd y con problemas de obsesiva compulsiva.

—**Espera un poco, Sasuke-kun esta revisando a un paciente**— La rubia le sonrío e intento calmarle a causa de los gritos que se escuchaban en todo el piso. Y aquello no convertía a su piel en una gallina ¡Lo convertía a él en una gallina de casi dos metros, rubia y tremendamente cobarde!

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso no era él un hombre fuerte y valiente?

¡¿Pero es que acaso Sasuke estaba matando a alguien?

Se aferro lo más que pudo a su asiento y minutos después vio como el hombre salía acompañado del moreno.

**— Muchas gracias, Señor Uchiha.**

¿Gracias? ¡Pero si hacia unos segundos lo había hecho llorar de dolor!

Definitivamente la gente estaba loca y era masoquista.

— **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Usurakantochi?**

**— ¡He venido a una consulta pero ya no estoy tan seguro, dattebayo!**— Y sin pensarlo siguió el camino que el sujeto anterior había recorrido hasta la salida, pero en su vano intento por escapar, Sasuke lo arrastro aun mas adentro y cerrando la puerta tras si para evitar que pudiese escapar.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**— El moreno le vio con una sonrisa burlona mientras se sacaba los guantes, sabia perfectamente que Naruto era un completo cobarde en lo que concernía a fantasmas y hospitales.

Y fue mas que suficiente una sonrisa burlona, aquel gesto de superioridad y de idiotez que tenia Sasuke para hacerle recordar al rubio todas sus molestias y sus malos ratos.

**— ¡¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? ¡Te lo diré!**— Por lo que el moreno pudo observar, toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y no literalmente. — **¡Mi jefa me obliga a hacer doble trabajo solo porque acepto las solicitudes de ex convictos y le causo grandes perdidas a la empresa! ¡Como si fuera poco tengo que escuchar las quejas de sabe Dios cuantas personas y recibir cumplidos de ancianas que podrían ser momias! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo y tuve que arrancarle un permiso a la vieja para poder venir aquí a escuchar como casi matas a un hombre y luego te burlas de mi, ttebayo!**

Y un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios...

Era maravilloso aquello llamado desahogo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el pulso acelerado y el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, se dejo caer en el asiento y no dejo de mirar al moreno con irritación y con un poco de vergüenza.

¿Que demonios podría interesarle eso a Sasuke?

Si le interesaba o no, realmente en ese momento ya no importaba. Lo dicho, dicho estaba.

**— ¿Y bien doctor, que me recomienda?**— Le dijo con burla ante la cara atónita del moreno, que cambio rápidamente y tomo su pequeño talonario para escribirle un récipe.

—**Todo es a causa del estrés**— Sasuke escribía con mucho detalle y Naruto no dejaba de mirarle curioso. —**Estas son las indicaciones, por alrededor del resto de tu vida**— El moreno camino hacia la puerta y la abrió indicándole la salida. —**Ahora si me disculpas, tengo otros pacientes a los cuales "Matar"**

El rubio estuvo a punto de insultarle cuando leyó la pequeña nota a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta indignado.

_"Cena para dos en mi casa cada noche_

_Una botella de buen vino_

_Sesión de buen sexo preferiblemente dos, tres o mas veces al día_

_Recomendable iniciar el tratamiento esta misma noche a las 8:30"_

¡OH por Dios! No término de leer sino hasta sentir la puerta cerrarse en su espalda y su rostro arder.

Definitivamente había valido todo el esfuerzo, ¡Definitivamente valía estar enfermo!

¿Y su dolor de pies? Había quedado totalmente olvidado.

Lo único que no podía olvidar o ignorar, era el rostro furioso de su jefa.

**— ¡¿Dónde esta la maldita constancia medica?**

Definitivamente, todo valía la pena.

* * *

hahahahaha LOL! XD YOOOSSSSHHH XD

realmente me he muerto de risa con este fic xD demonios ._. muero cada vez q escribo XDD

gracias a mi hermana q me corrigió todo dos veces pero no vio el mismo error por el cual la mande a repetirlo pero yo lo vi hahaha y ya lo corregi!

hahahaha lol

gracias a mag, a marthita, a dany, a dany-chan (a las dos XD) y a todas las que me han leido y comentado! ^w^

no hay nada mejor para el autor que un review XD

mas xq aun supero el fracaso de mi fic de navidad

¿Estuvo tan mal asi para tener poquitos reviews? D:

comadre compreme el calendario rapidamente XDDD

gracias por leer! no olviden comentar o les daré cita a todos en el salon! òwó XD

mis "pequeños trabajadores" estan ociosos y anciosos de algo vivo y mortal que atender XDD

review~!

review~!

review~!

XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
